User talk:Ipo
Welcome to Hull :) ---Jamster--- 11:54, 16 February 2008 (UTC) :*Hell :p The links down the side of the wiki are useful for newbies, especially This one. ---Jamster--- 11:55, 16 February 2008 (UTC) ::Jam, why hell? RT | Talk 12:16, 16 February 2008 (UTC) :::He meant hull as in part of a ship. That should have been obvious. 13:44, 16 February 2008 (UTC) thanks for the link and warm welcome Ipo 19:04, 16 February 2008 (UTC) "Those cool character boxes" Find one you like, go to the user's talk page and ask them (they'll probably say yes), copy their code and adapt (Using show preview) RT | Talk 19:10, 16 February 2008 (UTC) cool, thanks Ipo 19:11, 16 February 2008 (UTC) My failed attempt at cropping an image I tried to upload an image of my monk (Ipo The Divine) and it didn't work out as planned, if some1 could delete or w/e i'd be grateful, still kinda clueless about how to do some things on wiki. :Ok. Here are the basics: *Use asteriks (*) to make lists. *Type to flag a page for deletion. Only admins can delete things. *Type --~~~~ to sign your comments. Alternatively, hit the 23:31, 11 April 2008 (UTC)sig.png]] to insert your signature. *To make an internal link, surround it with 2 brackets. Like these. link *Use colons to indent things. The more colons, the farther you indent. Yup. --Shadowcrest 20:12, 16 February 2008 (UTC) thanks for the info--Ipo 20:18, 16 February 2008 (UTC) :Try doing this: put : before you post an answer. It will make sure you indent. It will look somewhat more proffesional. (not that i am a professional ;-) )Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 16:17, 17 February 2008 (UTC) :ok i'll start doing that, thanks--Ipo 16:21, 17 February 2008 (UTC) Your Latest Uploaded Image Image:Monk.JPG is too generic of a filename. I posted on the images talk page, but figured I should post on your talk page too, just to make sure you are aware, and don't wonder what happened to your image. Re-uploading the image to a more specific name... Perhaps Ipo-monk.jpg. GW:IMAGE Aggro [[User:Isk8|'Sk8']] 20:55, 17 February 2008 (UTC) : srry bout that, i'll upload it again with a better name --Ipo 21:00, 17 February 2008 (UTC) ::Thank you very much for understanding :D Aggro [[User:Isk8|'Sk8']] 21:01, 17 February 2008 (UTC) Bad day pic Hilarious! --Macros 22:42, 28 February 2008 (UTC) : thanks, 55 farming ftw lol --Ipo 19:56, 29 February 2008 (UTC) ::Good day iz 20k heal with Infuse Health :P(this). The Infuser had ~8500 hp :) --- -- (s)talkpage 20:13, 29 February 2008 (UTC) ::: very nice lol, gratz --Ipo 20:18, 29 February 2008 (UTC) Moved Moved your character out of the mainspace and into your namespace. Be a bit more careful next time homie. --Powersurge360 :Um... just realized I didn't actually tell you where in your namespace the thing is... it's at User:Ipo/Healing Ipo I swear, this is my last edit for a while, lol --Powersurge360 23:35, 11 April 2008 (UTC) :: ok, thnx for doing that, just tryin 2 tidy up a few things on my user page, still don't have a clue what to do with some things. Ipo 15:33, 12 April 2008 (UTC) Sig Ok, i've created a "sig" (not too sure how well it's gonna turn out) and I was just wondering, how I would go about making it my current sig? i.e whenever I press the sig button when editing, it will be the sig I created. (sorry if it sounds a bit "newby" slow learner :P ) Any help is appreciated, here it is. [[User:Ipo|'∞ ∞'IPO'∞ ∞']] 18:04, 12 May 2008 (UTC) : ok, i've tried going into preferences and adding my sig into the custom sig box, but whenever i press the sig button i get this --[[User:Ipo|[[User:Ipo|'∞ ∞'IPO'∞ ∞']]]] 18:57, 12 May 2008 (UTC), which of course isn't right, so if anyone could help me, it'd be greatly appreciated.[[User:Ipo|'∞ ∞'IPO'∞ ∞']] 18:57, 12 May 2008 (UTC) ::Turn raw signatures on. -- Warw/Wick 19:05, 12 May 2008 (UTC) ::: "Invalid raw signature; check HTML tags." still learning coding and such. .[[User:Ipo|'∞ ∞'IPO'∞ ∞']] 19:07, 12 May 2008 (UTC) ::::You opened two span tags but only closed one, try closing the span tags just after the little ectos. -- Warw/Wick 19:20, 12 May 2008 (UTC) :::::They ain't little ectos, they're infinitum signs thingies :P --- -- (s)talkpage 19:21, 12 May 2008 (UTC) :::::: lol yeh, infinity signs, thank you very much for helpin me :) --[[User:Ipo|[[User:Ipo|'∞ ∞'IPO'∞ ∞<']]]] 19:23, 12 May 2008 (UTC) k, something's still wrong, gettin same message and i've changed it, maybe got something to do with this (( [[User:Ipo|'∞ ∞'IPO'∞ ∞<']] :Close the span tag before the 2nd span tag? --- -- (s)talkpage 19:46, 12 May 2008 (UTC) :: finally got it. Thank you to Viper and May, you were both very patience. Might never change the sig after this lol. Thanks again. [[User:Ipo|'∞ ∞'IPO'∞ ∞']] 20:04, 12 May 2008 (UTC) :::No problem :P --- -- (s)talkpage 20:05, 12 May 2008 (UTC) ::::As long as we are talking about sigs. Can someone get a list of the useable fonts? It seems that the only font the people are using is vivaldi. [[User:CorrectJeans|'一二三'JEANS'三二一']] 20:08, 12 May 2008 (UTC) ::::: well i like vivaldi, but there are better ones out there, but not gonna go through the hassle of changing my sig again lol --[[User:Ipo|'∞ ∞'IPO'∞ ∞']] 20:10, 12 May 2008 (UTC) Late, but whatever Happy birthday ^^ --- -- (s)talkpage 17:07, 18 May 2008 (UTC) : lol thnx, 16 now :D [[User:Ipo|'∞ ∞'IPO'∞ ∞']] 17:31, 18 May 2008 (UTC) Fonts As mentioned 2 sections above, Character Map (in Accessories menu then System Tools in the Start Menu {for windows anyways} ) seems to have fonts that are usable for sigs and so, just in case anyone was wondering about extras fonts (too many Vivaldi sigs :P ) [[User:Ipo|'}{Ipo™}{']] 11:41, 2 June 2008 (UTC) Image:Mask of the Mo Zing M gray back.jpg Heya, really minor but any way you could get rid of the 3 little white pixels at the top of that pic? It looks like an anti-aliasing artifact and isn't a feature of the mask (not your fault, blame the gfx drivers) but it looks out of place when everything else is grayish on the pic Jennalee 03:44, 26 June 2008 (UTC) : Sorry, I would but im currently on holiday and wont be back for another 3 weeks, and I don't have that much free time. I highly doubt I will be able to do anything on here until I return. I can try to do something using paint or something else (using whatever is on this computer), but if not, maybe someone else could do it? If anyone does, thanks in advance. [[User:Ipo|'}{Ipo™}{']] 01:26, 29 June 2008 (UTC) Siggeh lol Your sig is breaking text lining. By one pixel. Might be cause I don't have the Pristina font installed, so I get Times or something similar. Just a random thought I wanted to express. --- -- (s)talkpage 09:53, 5 August 2008 (UTC) : Hmm, sorry im not a coding genius, wouldnt know how to sort. Took me a while to sort out the sig itself :P. Maybe change it back to vivaldi? (although that must be the most common font) [[User:Ipo|'}{Ipo™}{']] 09:56, 5 August 2008 (UTC) ::Oh, no, don't worry about it. It's just cause my computer is missing all the normal fonts cause it's so ancient. It's fine for 99% of the world, so I say keep it like it is now :P Besides, Vivaldi will end up being the same for me, cause I don't have that either XD --- -- (s)talkpage 09:59, 5 August 2008 (UTC) ::: lol ok. Thank God I didnt have to change to vivaldi, too common for my liking :P. I apologise for breaking the text lining (well yours anyways :P) [[User:Ipo|'}{Ipo™}{']] 10:02, 5 August 2008 (UTC) Deldrimor armor template... Uh... What are you doing? You know there's a piece of code on that page that gives an example and you can copy it and edit it and ... uh ... preview it to get the correctly named red image links without touching the actual template which screws up any Deldrimor page that happened to be viewed before you reverted the change? O_o RoseOfKali 19:15, 6 August 2008 (UTC) : I apologise, as stated somewhere I am not a coding genius and I was trying to help. I screwed up several times and reverted the screw ups. Coding goes over my head, and I thought it was just a simple copy and paste job over the old/non-existant pics. Again I apologise and I wont bother with your project again. [[User:Ipo|'}{Ipo™}{']] 19:20, 6 August 2008 (UTC) ::^_^ Sorry if I came out harsh, it's no big deal, but whenever you edit something to simply copy it, do not save the changes, just close the page. And if you need to use a template again, every template page should have a Usage section that looks someting like this *Note: Include Note1, Note2, Alternateside, or Alternateside-dyed elements only if necessary. ::Simply copy this part (straight up, no need to open the edit copy of it) and fill in the blanks as needed and you've got yourself a template. And if you're not using any fields (like Note1 and Note2 or Alternateside) simply delete those lines. Then, when you hit "Show preview" instead of saving, you will see the page with red links in place of any missing images. This way, you can click those links (I personally open them in a new window with a right click) and upload the image with the proper name before you even change the article. Then when all images are uploaded, just hit Save page and it will all be there. ::You should Never edit the template article itself: this will affect EVERY PAGE that uses that template. In order to use a template, go to the article where you want to use it, and paste and modify the template code there. ::So, if you were trying to modify the Male Paragon Deldrimor armor article, go to Paragon Deldrimor armor/Male page and edit it. In there is where you need to paste the template code from above and change the names of the armor pieces appropriately. ::For your information, that page already uses the template, and every armor template has VERY STRICT image names, it's perfect or it will not be accepted, so it's best to just click the red link of the image to upload it and that way it will show up for sure. The side image you made looks great, and if you want to make any others, simply click the red links to upload them. If there is already an image in there but you have a better one, just click that image and upload a new version of it. This is the only way to make it show up in the template, you CANNOT edit the template to make it accept an incorrectly named image. RoseOfKali 21:09, 6 August 2008 (UTC) :::I just uploaded the images you had with the proper name. Take a look ;) Paragon Deldrimor armor. They look different sizes because the have a different ratio of height to width. For best results, make sure that they are the same size in pixels before uploading next time. And to post an image, you should never need to change any code if it's a part of a template, the red link is there for you, same with the feature that lets you upload a new version of an image, like I did with the gray front picture. Click on it and you can see the old one and the new one, by dates. Do not get discouraged, we need all the help we can get with these images, and if you have a question, just ask, someone will help you out. RoseOfKali 21:20, 6 August 2008 (UTC) ::::Well, I just resized them all to be 180x440 pixels, so they look the same now. :) Let me know if you need help with anything ever. ;) Sorry for my big long rant on template use, I wasn't sure what you were trying to do at first. But somewhere in this long garbage of text should be the answer to why you were having a problem, if not, bug me again and I'll do my best to explain. RoseOfKali 21:32, 6 August 2008 (UTC) ::::: hmm, ok, I kinda understand what your getting at. Thanks for fixing my screw up. Somehow it was easier uploading and editing the Mask of the Mo Zing male gallery (no idea how I did it, was a while back). If you need a model for the separate pieces and/or dyed armor, I'm nearly always available. I will post on the project page what armor I can model for (I can take pictures myself etc, but i'd rather not after this screw up :P). Again, thanks for clearing up my mess. [[User:Ipo|'}{Ipo™}{']] 13:36, 7 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::I think you did a pretty good job with the ones you did. Your mistake was adding the number 2 to the image names. You only need to watch for two things. 1) Make sure that all the images are the same size relative to each other, so that when they go into the template, they will look the same, because the template always makes them 125px wide for the gallery. Somewhere around 200x500 is a good range for a zoomed in image. 2) Do not upload the images with a name that you created. Go to the armor page of the Gender you are doing and use the template if it's not already there. Then, upload the images over the links that were created for you by the template. That's all there is to it. If you know how to tag old orphaned images for deletiong, great, do it. If you have no clue what I just said, just let us know which gallery you changed and we'll do it for you. Looking forward to seeing more of your work. ;) RoseOfKali 18:06, 7 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::: I added the 2 to the front image as I didnt want to replace the previous image, in case I ruined some more things :P. I also copy and pasted the image name (previous red link) onto my pic name, but i ruined the whole front/back images by naming them wrong (no idea how it happened :S). I have some previous minor experience in updating armor galleries (see mask of the mo zing male) but this armor gallery ran rings around me :P. Again thanks for your help, you have been very understanding :P. [[User:Ipo|'}{Ipo™}{']] 20:44, 7 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Don't worry too much about "replacing" an image - the wiki archives old versions of images (for an extreme example: Image:Jora.jpg), and it's very easy to revert to one of the old versions if you somehow mess something up. —Dr Ishmael 23:33, 7 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::::: So just naming the pic the exact name on the gallery would avoid the need 2 mess with coding/templates etc. correct? [[User:Ipo|'}{Ipo™}{']] 23:35, 7 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::::: Well, almost. If the link in the gallery is red, then yes, upload an image with that name and it will appear there. If there already is an image there but you have a better one, you have to replace the old one. Easiest way is to click the old image and scroll down to where there's a link saying "Upload a new version of this file." Click that and follow the instructions. Good luck, and keep asking those questions. ;) RoseOfKali 03:33, 8 August 2008 (UTC) :::::::::: ok, thanx for your help, will just avoid coding/templates etc. and upload red link file names and newer versions. Thanks again. [[User:Ipo|'}{Ipo™}{']] 09:41, 8 August 2008 (UTC) (reseting indent) ok, the whole 200x500 didnt go over my head, its just hard for some pics (ie feet is a smaller image) and does the whole 200x500 really mess up page that much? [[User:Ipo|'}{Ipo™}{']] 18:09, 8 August 2008 (UTC) :When you put images into a template, they are all downsized to the same width, and if they are different sizes, the height won't match. Like, for example, the paragon ones that I fixed for you in Paragon Deldrimor armor/Male, I resized all three of them to the same size: 180x440. It has to match in each picture. I see that you uploaded the individual pieces. It would be better if you could crop them with your whole character in the picture, like in Necromancer Deldrimor armor/Female. It looks better that way and that's what we're going to try doing in all the galleries. And also, don't forget that each piece has its own gallery, so remember to click the links for Winged Raiment, Sashed Leggings, and Banded Sandals, because there are extra images needed there. You can look at Gloomcrest Tunic for an example of how they should look. Good luck, and keep up the good work. :) RoseOfKali 19:23, 8 August 2008 (UTC) :: OK, i posted on the armor gallery page what I should do (whole body of para with single components or the way i did it) and no answer, so I went ahead and done what i thought people would have wanted. I also understand about the whole resizing, just wondering though, have you got any recommendations for software for cropping etc (i currently use irfan view and paint :P). The whole resizing thing ,so that each image is the same size/width, would take me longer, but im sure thats all part of the job :P. [[User:Ipo|'}{Ipo™}{']] 19:29, 8 August 2008 (UTC) :::I use Paint to crop the images, it's acually quite convenient. Move the image so that the character is in the top left of the canvas and then go to Image->Attributes (or Ctrl+E) and enter the size that you want it to be. This way it's easy to make sure they are all the same pixel size. This may take a little tweaking until you get good at picking the right size and centering your character, but this becomes easy with practice. However, Paint is HORRIBLE at saving JPG images, it makes them really blurry, so I copy the cropped image into Photoshop and save it from there. The images you posted look pretty good, by the way. RoseOfKali 00:18, 9 August 2008 (UTC) :::: I do the exact same thing, but after cropping it on editing software (but I didnt know the ctrl e thing). I might have 1 last try using your method, and if that fails, i'll be your model forever and ever :P. [[User:Ipo|'}{Ipo™}{']] 01:01, 9 August 2008 (UTC) ::::: =] RoseOfKali 01:19, 9 August 2008 (UTC) Signature seems broken I was looking at your signature because I noticed a font tag that was a bit superfluous, and I discovered that, at least on my browser, the font being used is not the font that you specified. here is a comparisons. [[User:Ipo|'}{Ipo™}{']] [[User:Ipo|'}{Ipo™}{']] [[User:Ipo|'}{Ipo™}{']] The signature on top is the compressed up-to-standards code, and the one on bottom is the one you're using now. They should do the same thing, but for some reason the one on the bottom uses a font identical to "Times". Use it if you want. If not, don't, lol. — Powersurge360 07:20, 10 August 2008 (UTC) :And just for you, I've edited a Times sig in, so you can see how it looks for us :P --- -- (s)talkpage 09:26, 10 August 2008 (UTC) ::Disregard this stuff, I re-edited my css because there was something wrong with it somewhere. Still, you may want to use the first example to code your sig because it's more up-to-standards. It's kind of small, but you could change that with "font-size: (some number without parenthesis)px;" included in the span style value. Evidently it's a bad idea to try to write css when you haven't slept in 20 hours. — Powersurge360 09:53, 10 August 2008 (UTC) ::: May it have been due to me using a laptop for most of yesterday? When lookin at my sig, I realised it wasn't "my" font, but a much plainer one (I thought this was due to the laptop not having that font). [[User:Ipo|'}{Ipo™}{']] 12:41, 10 August 2008 (UTC) ::::Pristina is not a default font available on most machines, so that's why you're not seeing it in some instances. RoseOfKali 20:27, 10 August 2008 (UTC) ::::: /me bows in shame. you know why Durga Dido 20:43, 10 December 2008 (UTC) :::::: Yes I do, and Viper does as well :P. Well it was a.... common mistake and it could happen to any of us? :P [[User:Ipo|'}{Ipo™}{']] 20:46, 10 December 2008 (UTC) Watching you Userbox Do you mind if I make a Tempalte for this user box or at least use it? :P -- ' † The Falling One© ' 17:05, 9 December 2008 (UTC) , . That's right, I'm watching you!}} :Sure, go ahead, not really bothered about people using my userboxes, copied it off pvx I think :P [[User:Ipo|'}{Ipo™}{']] 17:10, 9 December 2008 (UTC) :: Ty. Have a Grentchy Xmas! :P -- ' † The Falling One© ' 19:30, 9 December 2008 (UTC) ::: lol, will do :P [[User:Ipo|'}{Ipo™}{']] 19:38, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Medical Explanation of Skills Thank you for the comment. What would you suggest I do this weeks ? I enjoy doing it, but I am at a loss to pick the next skill, so you can pick it for me. I also really like your user page. The layout is nice, the pictures are great. I like your user boxes to. I might just steal borrow one or two. Tenetke Mekko 22:08, 15 December 2008 (UTC) : Thanks, I'm currently looking for some better layout coding, needs more colour :P. You may steal borrow any of my userboxes, I love to share :P. Give me a while to research some nice skills, dont want to make it too easy *cough*Hamstring/Sever Artery*cough* :P [[User:Ipo|'∞ ∞Ipo™∞ ∞']] 22:41, 15 December 2008 (UTC) ::Illusion of Haste,Insidious Parasite,Spiteful Spirit,Endure Pain,Defy Pain? Only if they're not too tough to research. [[User:Ipo|'∞ ∞Ipo™∞ ∞']] 22:50, 15 December 2008 (UTC) Zoids Userbox Hey, Ipo, I completely finished the userbox and set it up so it's just a template link. Just use the double {} and insert "Zoids Chaotic Century Userbox". 02:08, 23 February 2009 (UTC) : Wooo nice one :P thnx [[User:Ipo|'∞ ∞Ipo™∞ ∞']] 07:36, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Happy Hollidays! Ow wait, it's your BIRTHDAY! Congratulations!! Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 07:29, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Happy birthday :) Entropy ( ) 07:31, 15 May 2009 (UTC) : Thanks :) kinda weird that I now have 2 Happy Birthday sections on this page :P [[User:Ipo|'∞ ∞Ipo™∞ ∞']] 14:10, 15 May 2009 (UTC) ::Not enough spam. That's the whole point. Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 15:14, 15 May 2009 (UTC) ::: Yeh, should maybe start spamming some more :P [[User:Ipo|'∞ ∞Ipo™∞ ∞']] 15:45, 15 May 2009 (UTC) : *Gasp* You too? Happy birthday (albeit a little late :) ) --- -- ( ) (talk) 09:23, 16 May 2009 (UTC) :: Yeh, May seems to be a popular month :P [[User:Ipo|'∞ ∞Ipo™∞ ∞']] 00:08, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 15:34, December 1, 2010 (UTC)